


Sweet Diner Love

by jiminsluv



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminsluv/pseuds/jiminsluv
Summary: in which Minhyun is the customerthis is an reupload from my wattpad acc.[short plot]





	Sweet Diner Love

>>in which Minhyun is the customer

The bell chimes as he walked inside 101 Burgers. As always, the place was crowded by thousands of customers, lining up the cashier. 'Tell me, why did he told me to meet up in this place again?' he scanned the packed restaurant once again when suddenly a familiar voice called him.

"Hwang Minhyun!!!" the voice called ,"Over here!!" the person called waving his hand vigorously. 

Minhyun looks back to the person, "Jonghyun, please stop embarassing me in public," he protested while walking towards the table. Jonghyun just laughed.

"You are the one who actually embarrassed us in the public last time, lmao," this time, another guy spoke, sitting in front of Kim Jonghyun.

"Jaehwan, omfg, remember when he did that random dance outside that Never store? That's totally lit!" Jonghyun laughed, banging the table.

The Kims laughed so hard, attracting unwanted attention for Minhyun.  
"Guys, can you please calm tf down, I'll go order, you coming?" sighing, he pinched his nose in frustration.

"AHAHAH- nope- AHAHAH- we've- ahahah can't breathe- ordered- ahah"  
Jaehwan answered between his laughs. Minhyun just inhaled deeply and walked away from the two flustered. 'remind me why am i hanging out with these guys?' he clicked his tongue and walked away.

As he walked to the line, he couldn't help but to look at a certain employee who was taking orders for his line. He was wearing the regular blue101 Burger uniform with black round glasses. Even though he was wearing the101 cap, the Hwang can see that his brown hair is tousled and unmaid. 'Another dirty boy,' he sighs again for the nth time today, 'where are the neat guys at?'.

But still, after around fifteen minutes in the line, he can't stop staring at the peculiar boy. Another 5 minutes have passes and now he is faced-to-faced with the boy. 'Yoon Seonho' is written on his employee nametag on the left side of his chest.

"Welcome to 101 Burgers,"he smiled happily, "What can I get you?" Yoon Seonho asked the Hwang. He scanned him up and down. 'He has bags under his eyes, his voice looks tired, his tee is wrinkled,' Minhyun observed, 'why are boys these days so-' "Hello, Sir, what can i help you with?" Seonho interrupted his thoughts.

Flustered, Minhyun answered "h-h-hey, um sorry, i'll get...," he scanned the menu once again "a Pick Me burger please," he looks up. At that time, their eyes met. Minhyun blushed at his contact with the Yoon, 'his hazel eyes are very stiking-'

"gee thanks, you are the first one who actually said that to me," he blushed while rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Minhyun blushed as he realized that he spoke his thoughts out loud. For once, the universe stops revolving around him. An awkward silence continues.

The Yoon decided to break the silence, "so, one Pick Me burger?" he revised the order, "anything else?"

Minhyun straightened up "o-oh, yeah, and a coke please"

"A coke and a Pick Me burger, total 11,000 won, will be served to you around 5 minutes thank you," Seonho speaks quickly, while Minhyun fished his wallet out of his pocket.

"Here you go," Minhyun paid. When he hand out the money, their fingers went in contact making Minhyun's cheek flush a beet red. "damn, why do I feel like this today?'

Flustered, Minhyun rushed back to his seat with the Kims. 'Damn, this place turns out to be great,' he walked away 'Might as well come back here again'.

As he went back, Jaehwan and Jonghyun are looking at him with smirks plastered on their faces.

"So, what took you lovebirds so long?" Jaehwan asked, smirking. Minhyun blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading^^~


End file.
